Fire Isn't Always a Scary Thing
by killahxbunnay
Summary: When you travel into a video game from the year 2010, it has to be fake, right? Too bad they don't teach martial art's like they used to. LXxOC LTxOC
1. 每天我玩儿

**kxb: So! People who've read my other story "Finding Your Place" this is a re-write of it because I read it over and… I have SO much better ideas for this and I decided to completely re-write it. And note if some don't know this already, Chinese will be used at random times because I'm the author and I feel like it :)  
**

**The pairings are:**

**Lu Xun x OC**

**Ling Tong x OC**

**I don't own ANY of the DW characters, because Koei does and they won't accept my bribe of honey nut cheerios. Oho, they are sly ones indeed…**

**&&**

"And…there!" I said to myself proudly as I lifted the small calligraphy pen off the paper and marveled at the idiom that was written on the paper delicately as if writing on a grain of rice, which some amazing people could actually accomplish.

乐以忘忧 or in English "so happy that one forgets their sorrow" would be a rough translation of it. Pretty much the first idiom I learned from my Mainland Chinese class!

That's Iowa for you.

Hanging it up on my peach-cream painted wall, I sat down on my feet and gazed at the new addition to the already crowded mess. Honestly I wish it wasn't but, hey, what can you do when you have a map and a few more posters on one tiny wall?

You get a new wall, but that wasn't really an option at the moment.

"Hey! Rachael, care to play some X-box with me!" Shouted a higher voice from outside the door as it banged loudly, the knob slowly being turned to possibly break the only thing holding that door closed: the lock.

Muttering and turning my head around, I watched as the door opened and hit the large Finland flag posted on my wall that was next to my China flag, which, wasn't that big in size.

"Please!"

"Fine, though we need to finish Dynasty Warriors! Honestly how long has it been since we even played?" I murmured pushing my knees off my bed and watched as the figure that was my sister was no longer in my site. "Honestly she's like Princess… one second here the next, across a room…."

Pushing my light auburn hair back up into its messy bun and pulling a large hoodie over my head, I padded down the carpeted floors to the cold den where the games were held.

It was an odd place to keep them but, that's where the flat screen TV was so none of us argued.

"Megan, if you have anything other than Dynasty Warriors on then I am walking right back up these stairs!" Slipping on the last stair, I grabbed onto the flimsy rail as my breath hitched.

Going back up these stairs was _not_ an option to mess with, as the universe now proved to me.

A small 'fine' and a disk change was heard before I walked in and the main screen popped up with its background music blaring in the speakers, causing me to wish my deafening process would move faster so she wouldn't have to complain about not hearing the screen when I could hear it too loud and clear.

Seems a bit mixed up, doesn't it? Well, it is.

Plopping down on the lazy boy chair, my socked feet found themselves back under my butt where they'd eventually lose enough blood to become numb.

Yeah, it's the circle of life, we all do stuff like this because it's comfy for a while, right?

"Ok so you'll be Lu Xun, I'm assuming?" Musing to myself as Megan shook her head, for once. "Nope! I'm being that pirate!"

"You mean-… nevermind, well, that's good I guess…"

_Well this is a first…_ I thought waiting for the scene to get over. _She's never given Lu Xun up, even when I ask her to. Maybe she's sick? Maybe __**I'm**__ the one that's sick and she's trying to make me happy… I don't feel sick….._

"Earth to Eli." Megan called out my nickname. "We're starting, like, five seconds ago."

Looking at the screen and jumping back to my senses, I nodded quietly and began looking at the map slowly planning out our form of winning.

"Ok, you go north and fight off the camps you run into and I'll cut through the middle, that way we can get to Liu Bei much quicker, alright?" I announced while turning my steed in the other direction while Megan looked at me with a confused and vacant expression.

Following the path I sighed. "Go straight and keep going until you hit the castle, `s that good enough for you?"

"Oh! Right, gotcha!" And with that shouted, she headed off in the direction she was actually supposed to be going instead of heading the entirely opposite way.

She's the one with the skill of destroying anything in her path while I'm the one who makes sure the plans are carried out and that we actually _have_ a plan to go off of before we go after the main boss. After she gets in, I follow and finish off the foot soldiers while she finishes off whoever we need to finish off at the time being.

In this case, it was Liu Bei.

Now don't get me wrong, he's a kind and caring ruler, just, we both have disliked him since we had to act as his body guard whilst he ran off in circles getting himself killed. I'm _pretty_ sure that would annoy any body guard, unless they were not really giving a penguins tail where their person was going.

Those are the guards you watch out for.

"I mean honestly, what were you thinking…"

Yup, we lost. Megan got off track while I was fighting the main boss and every foot soldier and other bosses that just happened to showed up.

Guess where Megan wound up? In the river. You can't even get out of that thing, what's the point of it?!

"Sorry, just, I got hit off by that one guy. And that took us a while too!"

"We're playing again."

"I'm exhausted."

"How?!"

Furrowing my eyebrows in frustration, I turned off the X-box with dimmed hopes of ever beating that game and accomplishing my semi-life long goal. I would one day finish that game, one day.

Just… not at the present time.

Walking up after shutting the lights off, I nodded and said goodnight to the rest of the family that was up, not really in the mood to be talking. Yeah, I'm a Virgo, sue me. Things like not beating one single level irritate me, especially when it would've worked.

"Oh China flag, what would you do." Staring at the small red flag, I laughed at myself, I was _talking_ to a _flag_. "This is just insane…"

Tossing the hoodie over into the laundry bin and fixing my pj's, going to sleep would be enough for me to cheer up my mood as the humming of my computer played continuously until I woke up and shut it off during the afternoon.

"Well…goodnight walls." Turning over, I let out a small sigh before hearing something unexpected.

"Goodnight to you as well, little one."

As if I wasn't afraid of the dark enough, now a voice has to talk to me?! Just great, peachy tree great. Just ignore it and everything will be alright. It's just a deformed voice that's talking in Chinese, nothing to worry about, right?

Opening my eyes, I looked at my dark room facing my fear of the dark to make sure no creep had stalked into my room.

Nothing.

Catching a breath and swallowing, I shut my eyes tightly once again before lulling off into my own world of creations and stories waiting for the sun to rise up and warm me up from the -20 degree weather.

**&&**

**kxb: So! First chapter (SO much longer than my other one) is up and, yeah, I'm pretty satisfied with it. Feedback is welcomed and OC's from others are GLADLY welcomed for DW World, because, running into Gan Ning and Ling Tong everyday isn't that eventful. At all.**

**So comment and favorite if you're so inclined to do so!**

**Happy weekend!**

**Next Chapter: ****那么假**


	2. 那么假

**kxb: So 2****nd**** chapter :) Has a great feeling writing it when it's the weekend before Finals, because then it's no stress! Just…. not knowing what will be **_**on**_** those Finals is what would get you…..BUT ANYWAY.**

**:D I was waiting for this chapter myself, I usually never know what I'm writing until it happens, so, I'm in the same boat as you people who read this.**

**Sort of.**

**I don't own anyone in this, I don't own the places, nor do I own anything that's in the ground. But I DO own Gan Nings bells.**

**My cat said so.**

**&&**

"哎呀…" I mumbled as I had rolled into a hard, round, object. Moving my arms slightly around the object, I started dozing back off as the wind blew strands of my hair to the back while my silk t-shirt and sweatpants seemed warmer than usual.

Odd, it was -20F back at home, which meant that the house was probably 50 or 60. Maybe my bed got a lot warmer than I remember it.

And harder.

"哈哈! 你开玩笑，对吗? 曹丕哭极了吗?"

"不开玩笑! 他真的哭了! 我说：噢! 你是曹丕，对不对? 我会杀你!"

Furrowing my eyebrows, I kept my coal eyes closed as my mind wandered into its' own door of OZ. _Why is there Mainland here? We don't use it at all… at home at least we don't…so why…_

Opening my eyes as the steps got closer, I looked at the pillar that was my object that I'd been trying to hug in my dazed state. A pillar. And you can just _guess_ what I was lying on now, smoothed stones was my new bed that no one cared to tell me about or remind me of before switching me over in my sleep.

Whosever joke this was, they were _going_ to get it once I got away from this place.

Pushing myself and hearing my left knee pop lightly as I did, I fixed my fitted sweat pants and fixed the poor button on my top as I stood behind the pillar as if it'd really help; I would need to hide here if I wanted to figure out where I was in the first place.

"Amazing, so, what did you even do? You're not _that_ tough." One of the voices mused to itself as a gruff breath was let out as if to mock his tone.

"I'll have you know he just saw me and ran for the hills back to his dad!" The other one said as my sleepy mind slowly was putting two and two together, which only made things more complicated in my head.

No one should **ever** venture into there, because I'm mostly sure they'd never come back with all of their sanity.

Listening to the footsteps pass by the all mighty pillar that probably barely hid me, my breath hitched as the jingling stopped over a few feet past my new hiding spot of brilliance.

Ok, so it wasn't _that_ brilliant. Where else was I supposed to hide, behind a plant?

Like **that** would work. Only if I was a good 3 ft shorter, then it's a possibility that it'd hide me.

A slight jab hit my shoulder as I mumbled a 'ow' before slowly turning myself around to see what the fudge monkeys jabbed my shoulder so _violently_. I mean, don't they know that starting a fight with a girl is probably the worst thing they could ever do?

Turning my gaze from the chest plate up to the newly found smirk and dirty gold hair, I mentally cursed at my luck that loved to prove itself at the times when I want it to actually work for me.

"What are you doing hiding behind the pillar, Wei?" He mused as he was _this_ close to taking out his sword if I gave a non-amusing answer.

Though, the Wei assumption was pretty clear since I had a blue-like purple shirt on.

"Well…I'm not from Wei for one, if that's what you're assuming! Pirate." Looking at the feathers softly blow in the wind, I felt like bashing my head into that pillar I landed by for blurting that out completely.

Why, mind?

Why do you get me into this kind of situation?

A small twitch formed on his lips. "Pretty spunky for someone who's wearing the weirdest clothes I've ever seen. What are you trying to do, prove a point that you shouldn't wear a tunic under silk?"

"Y-yeah." I replied trying not to take too much offense to the fact of my pajamas being the way they are.

Laughing, he slapped my shoulder while keeping the other glued to his hip like a girl would do. But he might punch me if I told him that. "The names Gan Ning, squirt. What do they call you, hm?"

Three scenarios played through my head: telling him my real name, telling him my Chinese name, or making up a name all together.

Only one of those would work, and the last one was not it. It'd turn out exactly like Mulan except I wouldn't have Mushu talking into my ear trying to tell me a name to pick, because after the 3rd name he'd keep his mouth shut. I'd just pick the best character ever, 骉. Or in English, Running Horses.

"My names Tang Leqin…" Gan Ning chuckled to himself, and messed up my bed-head more than I wanted him to.

Scratch that, I didn't like people messing with my hair and messing it up period.

Keeping a hand glued to the top of my head, I glanced up with the most annoyed look I could muster after waking up not too long ago. My brain still hasn't computed how Gan Ning's feathers could be so black and still shine so nicely.

"Well then Leqin, I suppose I can show you around, since you couldn't probably destroy a fly!" He joked as he walked down the cobblestone way leaving me in my spot trying to quiet down my silent temper; the bells jingling wasn't really helping that at **all**.

"This is going to be a long day…"

Gan Ning smirked and looked back as to say 'you bet it is', only making my want of a weapon even greater at the moment.

**&&**

"Sire, we need to move more north towards Wei, what are you suggestions?" Asked a man in dark red as he sat down criss-cross, drinking a cup of tea that was given to him by a servant in the room, whom put down the plate as they were told to leave the room; shutting small beaded blinds behind themselves, the servant walked back down the hall to where they would wait.

Nodding for the man to make himself more comfy than just sitting awkwardly on the small pillow, the rugged man shook his head as another joined the two quietly and bowed before sitting down on his yellow and orange outfit.

"We have news that Cao Cao's forces might be moving towards Chi Bi." The older one said before taking a swig of his drink as the man sitting on the throne looked at the two of them.

Leaning back and putting his hands under his mouth lightly, brown eyes sighed. "What do you suggest we do?"

Standing up, the younger one clasped his hands together and put them back down before restraining himself from breaking out in a smile. It was so easy, maybe this is why he rose up in ranks so quickly at this age. "Sir, I suggest we send Gan Ning to rally an army and fight them if they arrive at Chi Bi. I hear from Ling Tong that he used to be a pirate so, he'd be the most help at this time."

Mustering a small 'hm' while thinking it over, brown hair slowly shook the pony tail as he grinned to himself. "Excellent idea! That's true, he does have more experience in that area, making it a great idea to send him to a port with Ling Tong as well. Make sure he is notified."

As the one standing re-clasped his hands and bowed quietly, he said a small thank you before turning around and making his way toward the beaded doors.

"And, Lu Xun?" Looking back at the man on the throne, Lu Xun blinked wondering what he could possibly want to say other than 'we're going to beat wei'. "You're really rising in ranks aren't you? I think Lu Meng has taught you well, there seems to be a few spots available in the future days to come."

The rugged man chuckled. "I did not do all of the work, Sun Quan."

Smiling to himself Lu Xun bowed again before opening the beaded curtain that covered the doors. "Thank you." _I will regain the respect for my family, it seems to be falling right in place…Don't worry._

Making his way out, Lu Xun moved his eyes to the red emboss of the floors before setting out on his new _quest_ to go find Gan Ning to tell him to get ready to move him and troops, while dragging Ling Tong if he wished, to Chi Bi.

"Where would he even go during this time of the day…"

**&&**

**kxb: Second chapter~! **

**What will make Lu Xun's day more super special awesome than it already is? Well anything but walking through a large palace trying to find Gan Ning. And guess what? I brought back the 'Lets Learn Chinese!'!**

**开玩笑 ****- Kai wan xiao (joke/to joke). One of my favorite phrases to use, gets you out of a lot of messes if you mess up on a few words.**

**Next Chapter: ****外国**


	3. 外国

**kxb: Well here's the next chapter! It's a little late and was pushed back due to Finals and the 6 snow days that kept moving the finals around along with the district deciding that we should just keep moving them a week later. But! Now they're done and now I can get back on track with the story. **

**I'm trying to decide when Ling Tong's going to come in, but, I'm thinking within the next few chapters or so, what do you think?**

**I don't own ANYONE except ****唐乐琴 ****and the mysterious other OC that is coming in the next while.**

**Enjoy!**

**&&&&**

"And then you move the fold in like this, before tying it around and voila!"

Staring at the man who just completely put on a very difficult outfit, he spun himself with a few bells still lingering and making a loud tingling 'thud'.

Turning to stare, he saw my expression and rubbed the side of his head. "You _really_ don't get how to dress yourself in these clothes? 你开玩笑." Gan Ning looked through the chest once more trying to find a more _suiting_ outfit for me, I suppose.

I don't see what was wrong with the fact I didn't know how to tie 5 ties at the same time. I can't even count up past 5 in English well, let alone tie knots in a short amount of time.

"Here, try this on. It should be easy enough." He said tossing over a few things before walking out, not bothering to even change out of the pink outfit I had "forced" him to put on just so I could figure out what I'd have to wear, and why.

Sure, it was ancient China but I really enjoyed my clothes that I had on at the moment. A Hello Kitty tank-top along with yoga pants. Oh, and did I mention the too-small silk top that went above my belly button? Tank-tops are something greatly needed for that…

What's so wrong with that choice of clothes for sleep and walking around (sometimes)?

Pulling on the clothes while humming a tune here and there, it wasn't half bad. Then again, why wouldn't they be less than adequate? A nice dark red tunic with subtle hints of a golden pattern that weaved around the front only to stop where the fabric ended, then started again on the other side. The pants however were…

Baggy? Messy? There could be 1,000 words to describe these pants.

Even with a darker almost flat black, they weren't very fitting; even for me. Unless I wanted to have pants drooping down my legs every few seconds that I moved, I'd need a belt or **something** to hold it together so I wouldn't have to walk around bow-legged trying to keep my pants from falling down and having to deal with all the guys here.

I guess that's one of the bad things when you go back in time through a video game to the Wu Fortress and camp.

"Did you die in there just from changing?"

Oh how I wish that was even possible.

For the past while Gan Ning had been showing me around the camp, around the fortress, occasionally telling me about his pirate life and how he wants to shove a foot in Tong's mouth; it was interesting but at the moment I wasn't willing to listen to him drone on and on while trying to make me remember my way around.

Like _that_ would ever happen.

"You there?" Gan Ning asked, tapping my forehead with his index finger ever so slightly, pushing me back and forth off my center of balance.

"What!" Looking up at the barely taller warrior, he blinked then patted my head with a sly grin before tossing up some shoes.

Sitting back, he crossed his legs under the outfit while leaning back. "You don't come around from the known parts, do you? Red hair like that just doesn't come from mixes." He mused while I hopped around getting my shoes on making my mid-back length hair fall in my face making it more difficult than it already was.

A small knock came at the dark mahogany-like doors as Gan Ning and I both stopped while looking at the door.

At least he had to worry about his outfit and not mine anymore.

"Gan Ning, if you're in there open up." Said a voice in a more of a regal and a slightly worn voice as Gan Ning got up with a smile before walking up to the side of the door and turning to face me, his blonde spiked hair flowing in the wind before he nodded at the handle and gripped it.

Smirking, Gan Ning opened the latch. "Looks like you're lucky today, squirt."

Even though I was furious for him still using the word 'squirt' at me, when I was pretty much an average height beyond everyone of the people we've had to meet so far.

Trust me. There was **a lot** of people who know Gan Ning and raved about him before pushing my head down just like he did.

"What are you wearing?"

"Well, I was _trying_ to show her how to change into a more suiting outfit than those weird-ass clothes she had on. By the way squirt! Why don't you come over here and meet who this person is, you'll be seeing him a lot." He sniggered to himself. More like I should not come over and see if he gets annoyed at me.

But then again, he does have a lot more muscle than me and a chimpanzee has enough weight to beat me up; I better not take my chances with him.

Scooting over into view, I wished I had pockets to put my hands in to fulfill my habit of doing so. But, what would that show the person that I was ready to die for that stood right there, within arm's reach, easily able to give him a hug and yell how cool he was or how awesome he was in Dynasty Warriors 6 while raving on about things he wouldn't even know about until who knows how long.

"Squirt! This is Lu Xun, he's the advisor here in Wu." Nodding his head and pointing a thumb at the taller warrior, it still seemed like neither of us would've liked to have been introduced to each other with Gan Ning using a thumb and calling out nicknames.

Because that just wasn't humane.

Bowing quickly on my part, and then getting back up only to fix my bangs and mentally hit myself, in my entire gaming years I never thought _what_ I would have to do to say hello to the one person I trained up to level 50 and had as my prized possession.

Never.

"My _real_ name is Tang Leqin. I-it's nice to meet you." I mustered feeling the heat go to my cheeks without warning. It didn't really help that Gan Ning nudged me in the stomach and was giggling like a Girl Scout who just sold 100 boxes of cookies to someone who didn't want to buy them, but lone and behold after a very convincing act from the Girl Scout, he did.

Nodding his head in a small bow, Lu Xun flicked his own bangs out of his eye sight before keeping up a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, that is a unique and, admittedly, pretty name."

If there was anything else I could say before he was moving on, the only thing I would be able to say would be: "Thank you, did I mention I love your feathers? May I pet them?"

And wouldn't that look utterly stupid.

"Gan Ning." Lu Xun started, facing him more-so than when he was saying a curt hello. Maybe it was just to please Gan Ning's antics so he could get on with what he already had to tell. Or maybe it was because I basically looked and acted like a foreigner and this isn't the time when China loved to have them here. "We've decided to count on you for going to Chi Bi, you'll be leaving soon and will have to get your men together, even Ling Tong can go with." He mused.

Having a devious grin form on his face, Gan Ning smiled and put an elbow on my head to use as a head rest. "Well! Then I need you to look out for the squirt here, not like she doesn't know some people but, would you really let her walk around the soldiers camp and expect to be able to beat all them up?"

"Ah, of course… that wouldn't turn out well, would it." Lu Xun looked over at me with something hidden in his eyes. Anger? Unhappiness? Woebegone?

Gan Ning slapped my back and pushed me forward as my darker brown eyes narrowed trying to figure out what was up with Lu Xun, and more importantly, why was Gan Ning selling me out?

Eh, I'll ask him after I get a weapon in oh, 500 years? No, really, I don't see why he won't even give me a staff! What harm could I do with a staff? Or maybe a twig, a twig will defend me for some period of time…

"Follow me then, miss Tang." Lu Xun said in a more polite tone and walked out with his feathers blowing in the wind he was creating ever so quietly. _That's why!_ I thought and followed with more of a frown that wasn't supposed to be there, appear silently. _He's being nice because there's a person with my last name here, so, he __**seriously**__ thinks I'm related?!_

Shaking my head, it didn't make sense. He was smarter than this, right? _Maybe he's going to intterogate me, what if he already knows I'm not meant to be here?! What am I-_

"Miss Tang, are you alright?"

Snapping out and looking at the older warrior, I nodded quickly. "I was just thinking on how nice the walls are decorated, and how long they took. They're very detailed and not worn down in the slightest, very skilled."

If that didn't work, I would need to use the plan of: shut up and just nod at everything.

"It did take a while, and it is skilled, I'm surprised to see that you've noticed that." Lu Xun said before having a small smile and walking forward again.

"Y-yeah!" I said before keeping up this time around.

**&&&&**

"_You can't keep me here! I want a lawyer!_" I yelled, why didn't I just bring my phone so I could explain to her that I was here in China and I needed help!

I learned German, not Chinese! Not like it'd ever come in handy, _**until now**_.

Of course they wouldn't understand me, it was like talking to a monkey and expecting him to figure out E=mc2 in one go.

Oh if I get out of this alive, we're having a serious talk when I find her.

**&&&&**

**kxb: 3****rd**** chapter! The first part was a bit rushed, and, I'm sorry if Lu Xun's a bit OCC __. *SIGH***

**So! Todays word will be ****桌****(****子****) – table (zhuo zi). **


End file.
